


common knowledge

by satan_cans_his_vegetables



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, some spoilers for lsodm, trying to build up the skul fic database
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_cans_his_vegetables/pseuds/satan_cans_his_vegetables
Summary: Ghastly Bespoke is no stranger to scars. This is common knowledge. [ a post lsodm au where ghastly survives because i choose to ignore derek landy's decision, this is a really short drabble i posted on tumblr that i was encouraged to post here]





	common knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't shit on this i just want my son to live

Ghastly is no stranger to scars, that much is common knowledge. But this one- Well, this one is different. The sentiment behind this scar cuts much deeper than any knife ever could. Each morning, he stares at his reflection with disdain. The scar on his throat looks out of place compared to the others. It draws attention from people as the rest of the scars used to all those years ago. The scar is horizontal and raised off of his skin. The doctors tell him it’s called a keloid scar, and that it will look like that forever. It bothers him more than it ought to.

Ghastly’s skin has grown sallow and the bags under his eyes are so dark he looks as if he’s been punched. He feels as if he’s been punched. He’s weary down to his bones and his muscles ache in a way that nothing can fix. As of late, his hands shake when he works, and though everyone notices, nobody wants to say anything. It’s cautious territory that few are brave enough to enter.

Though his skin has healed, the mental wounds have not. Ghastly still wakes in the middle of the night, choking on the strangled feeling in his throat. Even the months of physical therapy do nothing to help him when he’s paralyzed with fear. Sometimes he worries that his legs will give out and once again he will be left to die. 

What’s more troubling is Erskine. Though the man is long dead, Ghastly sees him everywhere. In the corner of his eye, in the faces of strangers on the street, Ravel never leaves him. He is the phantom lurking in the shadows of his subconscious. He has tried everything to be rid of him, from therapy to meditation, but in death as in life, Ravel is stubborn. But so is Ghastly, and he’s not ready to admit defeat just yet.

Ghastly Bespoke is not okay. This is common knowledge.


End file.
